


Home again

by Gaia_bing



Series: Home again [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they'd thought lost, they each found again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again

A jiggle of keys is heard.  
Two shadows collide against a indoor wall.  
A foot kicks wood shut.  
Watery eyes open and sparkle into the night.  
Mouths separated for merely a moment reconnect once more.

They both begin to walk backwards,  
Pieces of clothing thrown on the tile floor along their path.  
A leather jacket here,  
A white shirt there,  
Followed by two pairs of pants when they finally enter the bedroom.  
They both fall onto the bed, the taller man on top of the smaller one.  
Never stopping kissing, never stopping touching.

A wet feeling upon a neck makes someone gasp slightly,  
While a stingy one upon a back makes someone else shiver.

Finally they are bare.

A tongue runs across the bronzed-skin of a leg,  
While teeth slightly mark the center of a hardened and muscled stomach.  
Fingertips scratch, graze, caress, touch, finally dance together, before separated hands reconnect as one being, interlocking tightly.

They each come back from their rediscovering paths and into each other's arms once more.

Finally they are about to feel whole.

They stare at each other.

"Are you sure this is what heart desires?" asks one of the men.  
The other one smiles, quickly nods and replies:  
"I never wanted anything more. How about-?"  
His question is never finished, interrupted by grinning lips falling upon his own and and a whispered:  
"How could one ask such foolish things?"

Nasir runs a tender thumb upon Agron's tender lip,  
Who runs a finger of his own through the other man's long luscious hair,  
And with rejoined lips, closing eyes and at last,  
Gasping breaths,

For the first time since they'd both arrived here,  
They finally find themselves home again.

For it is not a place, nor a time, they finally discover,  
Home is between their sweating bodies, their thrusting hips, their fisted sheets,

Their names and love for each other,

All called out into the night.

And most of all,

Home is into each other's skin, into each other's hearts,  
Into each other's everything.

And what at last the heat has cooled down,  
The dust is settled,  
And a red sheet is covering their shared embrace,  
Agron and Nasir rest at last.

Knowing that time is just that,  
Time.

And that they both will be okay.


End file.
